fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Klątwa Fretki
|premieramiedzynarodowa = |odcinekpokrewny = "To Duch!" }} Po obejrzeniu ze Stefą filmu o wampirach, Fretka zostaje ugryziona przez nietoperza. Wydaje jej się, że zamienia się w wampira, w czym utwierdzają ją wynalazki Fineasza i Ferba. Tymczasem doktor Dundersztyc planuje zmienić Okręg Trzech Stanów w kopię rodzinnego Gimmelshtump, aby łatwiej przejąć nad nim kontrolę. Fabuła 200px|leftOdcinek rozpoczyna się sceną, w której wilkołaka i dziewczynę goni wampir. Okazuje się, że Fretka wraz ze Stefą są w kinie i oglądają najnowszy film o wampirach. Wraz z rozwojem akcji w filmie, Fretka zaczyna być pod wrażeniem zdolności wampirów. Film kończy się przemianą wampira w stertę kurzu spowodowaną promieniami słonecznymi. Gdy dziewczyny wychodzą z kina, Fretka przypadkowo przewraca klatkę ze sztucznym nietoperzem, który promował film. Dziewczynie wydaje się, że nietoperz ją ugryzł, i zaczyna kręcić się dookoła na podłodze. right|180px Tymczasem Fineasz i Ferb zastanawiają się co mogą dziś zrobić. Później Izabela odwiedza chłopców pokazując im swojego zwiędniętego bambusa. Fineasz mówi, że roślina potrzebuje więcej słońca i obiecuje przywrócić ją do pierwotnego stanu. Buford, Baljeet i Irving zastanawiają się, dlaczego bracia robią coś tylko dla Izabeli i proszą o coś dla siebie. Fineasz oświadcza, że dzisiejszego dnia będzie spełniał pragnienia innych i "zabiera się do roboty". Pepe trafia do swojego legowiska, gdzie zostaje powiadomiony, że Dundersztyc wysłał wyperfumowany list drogą pocztową do centrum organizacji. Monogram wysyła Pepe do kryjówki Dundersztyca. Nastolatki wracają z kina do domu. Stefa mówi, że Fretka na szczęście nie została ugryziona przez nietoperzo-wampira, bo mogło by to spowodować przejście wampiryzmu na nią. Fretka uważa, że to, co mówi Stefa, jest śmieszne. Po powrocie do domu idzie do ogródka w celu przyłapania braci. Zastaje tam jednak same dziwne wynalazki. Ponieważ chłopcy postanowili spełnić żądania swych przyjaciół, stworzyli: sztangę antygrawitacyjną dla Baljeeta (przez co Fretka myśli, że zyskała super siłę), niewidoczne antygrawitacyjne pole dla Buforda (sprawia, że Fretka uznaje, że umie latać), lustro niewidzialności dla Irvinga (sprawia, że Fretka nie widzi swojego odbicia w lustrze), a dla Izabeli potężną lampę (której silne światło pada na Fretkę, przez co uznaje, że światło ją zabija). Przez te wynalazki Fretka uznaje, że zmieniła się w wampira. 200px|leftTymczasem Pepe trafia do kryjówki Dundersztyca, jednak zostaje od razu unieruchomiony przez klejącą się maź. Dundersztyc rozpoczyna wyjaśnienia swojego planu: uznał, iż Okręg Trzech Stanów będzie łatwiejszy do podbicia, jeśli stanie się bardziej zabobonny oraz zacofany. Wyjaśnia też, że chce wystrzelić swoim Gimmelshtump-inatorem w całe miasto, by osiągnąć swój cel. Jeremiasz przybywa do domu Flynn-Fletcherów, by oddać Fretce odtwarzacz MP3. Dziewczyna jednak, bojąc się, że może być zagrożeniem dla chłopaka, ucieka w poszukiwaniu braci, by usunęli jej wampiryzm. Pepe zaczyna walczyć z Dundersztycem wewnątrz Gimmelshtump-inatora. W skutek niefortunnego uderzenia inator zaczyna strzelać gdzie popadnie zamieniając nowe rzeczy w ich staromodne wersje. 200px|rightFretka, dalej przekonana, że jest wampirem, odwiedza Jeremiasza w sklepie i pyta go, czy widział jej braci. Jednak, gdy przebywa w środku, sklep zostaje trafiony Gimmelshtump-inatorem i klienci zamieniają się w wieśniaków. Fretka przerażona ucieka do domu (przy okazji "gonią ją" maratończycy zamienieni w chłopów z widłami). Pepe niszczy inator, przez co wszystko wraca do normy. Fretka w domu mówi braciom o dotknięciu wampiryzmem. Opowiada także o wynalazkach na podwórku i jej nowych mocach. Fineasz wyjaśnia jej sprawę z wynalazkami, zdejmuje jej okulary i płaszcz uznając, że dziewczyna sobie to wymyśliła. Jednak po chwili słońce obraca w proch Fretkę. Fineasz, widząc stertę prochu, oznajmia Ferbowi, że potrzebne im będą szufelka i klej. Zakończenie Fragment piosenki Nastoletni wampir. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka, kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Nastoletni wampir Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe brak Dżingiel zła brak Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Dowiadujemy się, że Fretka jest wampirzycą (i właściwie powinna przestać istnieć - możliwe, że Fineasz i Ferb w jakiś sposób potem odmienili ją i stała się normalnym człowiekiem), a przynajmniej tak uważa. * Gdy Fineasz wyraża swoje zdziwienie, że tegoroczne lato trwa strasznie długo, łamie czwartą ścianę oraz wyśmiewa ciągliwość serii. Powiązanie z serią * Gdy Pepe odbiera misję, Monogram gra w grę "Skacz i kucaj" z odcinka "Oszukać system". * Po raz kolejny w tytule znajduje się imię Fretki ("Światła, Fretka, akcja"). * Drugi raz Ferb próbuje chronić się przed Fretką. Wcześniej pokazane było to w odcinku "Grecki jak błyskawica". * Mali Kowboje są ponownie wspomnieni ("Robo-rodeo", "Pieczeniowa niespodzianka"). * Po raz kolejny Major Monogram gra w grę ("Wrażenie tonięcia,"Lalka Mary"). Aluzje * Film, który Fretka ogląda ze Stefą, jest parodią filmu Zmierzch. * W piosence Nastoletni wampir ''jest podobna do czołówki '''Młodych Tytanów'. Błędy * Gdy Stefa siedzi z Fretką w kinie jej nos wygląda dokładnie jak nos Fretki.right|200px * Carl nie mógł rozpoznać zapachu perfum z listu Dundersztyca, ponieważ nie posiada zmysłu węchu. * Gdy Fretka nosi swoje wampirze okulary, jej oczy powinny być bardziej owalne. * Gdy bohaterowie filmu wchodzą do domu na zewnątrz panuje noc, jednak gdy zrzucona zostaje zasłona widzimy słoneczny dzień. * Podczas czytania listu przez Dundersztyca jego nos jest widoczny przez kartkę. en:The Curse of Candace pt-br:A Maldição de Candace Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3 Kategoria:Odcinki halloweenowe